Cassie Captain America
by impala67Dean
Summary: What happens when Cassie and Dean get kidnapped by the people who kidnapp kids and turn them into all the superheros! It only has the characters names from Supernatural but the superheros from Avengers. Cas/fem Dean/ma


Cassie

* * *

><p>I don't know how to say this...but...I absolutely HATE superheros! Ever since I was 10 years old I've always hated superheros. And I don't like girly stuff, I'm a tomboy. I play football, soccer, baseball, hockey, basically any kinda sport, I can play it. Well enough about that, let's get to what happened 5 days ago...<p>

It was any other rainy day in London, and I was stuck inside. Perfect. In the distance I saw my Bestest Friend in the entire world, Dean, running through the rain. He has been my best friend since...well since we were born. He didn't even have to knock, he walked right in and immediately scooped me up into his arms, and gave me a huge bear hug. I squealed.

"Dean!" I squeezed him back as hard as I could. Now if you saw just how big and buff Dean is, then you'd understand why I squealed. I am a tough girl so...I don't get hurt so often.

"Hey Cassie." Dean said.

"What are you doing here, Dean? Is Sammy bugging you again?"

"You could say that." He said. I looked outside.

"Where's your car?"

"Well thats why Sam is bugging me, he's on a date. And Dad made him take MY car. Baby doesn't deserve this!"

"Wait. You walked HERE? In the rain?"

"Yeah, but more like ran." He smiled. I reached my hand up and ruffled his hair. His clothes were soaking wet.

"I still have your clothes here from last time. Stay here. I'll go get em'." I ruffled his hair again, and went to go get his clothes.

I was just about to go back to him, when I heard a sound like someone kicked down the front door. I ran to the front room, and Dean was gone.

It has been 5 days since Dean was kidnapped. I have been on the hunt for him. I plan to find those bastards who took him, and I will slaughter them. If it's the last thing I do.

The next day was even weirder. Let's start from the beginning, shall we...

It was a cold morning, I took my usual morning run. Around the lake, through the park, that stuff. But that's when I noticed a guy had been following me since the lake, there was another guy standing behind a tree, he was just staring at me. I looked to the street and saw a mysterious black van parked just a street over from where I was now frozen in my tracks.

The guy from behind the tree started to move towards me. I didn't think, I made a run for it. But the guy was way faster than me. He grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth. And then I blacked out.

When I was finally conscious, I opened my eyes. I had one heck of a headache. But that was my least concern, when my eyes adjusted enough, I looked down at my wrists. And I noticed I was tied to a chair.

I looked around the room, and my heart leapt into my throat. There in the corner of the room, in a chair, was my Dean.

"Dean?!" I yelled. "Dean, it's Cassie. Please get up!" But he didn't get up. He was just sitting there with his head to the side. He was all beat up, his nose broken no doubt, his eyes and jaw swollen and bloody.

"Dean get up!" I yelled a little louder. No response. A tear rolled down my face.

He groaned " Cassie? Is that really you?"

"Dean! Oh my god! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive shorty." He tried to smirk. Even beat up he's still making jokes.

I looked around, "Where are we?"

"My guess is..." he looked around, "hell." I smiled. He's still my Dean.

Just then we heard voices outside the door, and then the door opened. There were 3 guys dressed in...lab coats? And 2 guards with heavy duty guns. They went over to Dean.

"Don't you touch him you bastards!" I shouted at them. One of the "lab coat" guys came over to me with a needle. "I swear I'll kill you if you if you touch me or Dean!" He didn't listen, he injected me with some kind of...stuff. It wasn't drugs

They also injected Dean with the same orange liquid. Then they left.

"Dean! What the hell did they just do to us?!"

"They injected us with some kind of "super-soldier" stuff." He said simply.

"What does that mean? And how do you know this stuff?"

"Cassie. Calm down. I know these guys."

He looked down.

"Dean! What the hell is going on! Tell me something before I go insane!"

"Ok. I'll explain. But you're not gonna like the subject, or what you're gonna become."

"What I'm gonna become?! Goddammit! Just tell me already!" I shouted at him.

"Ok Cassie! Just calm down or I'm not gonna tell you. And you'll have to find out for yourself." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm calm. Now please tell me." I said calmly, and then I smiled.

"Ok then. Those guys out there make..." he stopped and looked down.

"Dean! What the hell is going on! Tell me something before I go insane!"

"Ok. I'll explain. But you're not gonna like the subject, or what you're gonna become."

"What I'm gonna become?! Goddammit! Just tell me already!" I shouted at him.

"Ok Cassie! Just calm down or I'm not gonna tell you. And you'll have to find out for yourself." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm calm. Now, please tell me." I said calmly, and then I smiled.

"Ok then. Those guys out there make..." he stopped and looked down.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! I have also posted this story on wattpad.

-impala67Dean


End file.
